Kings Wiki:About
Kings is an American television drama series which aired on NBC. The series' narrative is loosely based on the Biblical story of King David, but set in a kingdom that culturally and technologically resembles the present-day United States. Main cast *Christopher Egan as Captain David Shepherd – a counterpart to the biblical David.[2][10] David is an idealistic young soldier who finds himself in the unfamiliar world of court intrigue.[11] *Ian McShane as Silas Benjamin, King of Gilboa – a counterpart to the biblical King Saul.[2][10] Silas has united the kingdom of Gilboa and built its capital city, Shiloh, but now fears that God has forsaken him.[11] *Susanna Thompson as Rose Cross Benjamin – queen of Gilboa, a counterpart to the biblical Ahinoam, is the wife of King Silas. The queen claims to abhor politics, but ruthlessly manipulates court life from behind the scenes.[3] *Allison Miller as Michelle Benjamin – princess of Gilboa, a counterpart to the biblical Michal.[10] Silas's daughter and crusader for improving the kingdom's health care system, Michelle finds herself drawn towards David. *Sebastian Stan as Jonathan "Jack" Benjamin – crown prince of Gilboa, a counterpart to the biblical Jonathan.[10][12] Jack is Silas's ambitious and frustrated son, who initially sees David as a rival at court. Jack plays the role of a dissolute, womanizing rake in front of the kingdom's press, but is secretly gay. The king knows that Jack is gay, and challenges him to restrain his desires if he wishes to become king.[12] *Eamonn Walker as The Reverend Ephram Samuels – a counterpart to the biblical prophet Samuel.[10][13] Reverend Samuels was instrumental in Silas's rise to power, but his relationship with the king has since become strained.[11] *Dylan Baker as William Cross – industrialist and brother to Queen Rose. William finances Silas' Royal Treasury, but withdraws his funds when, contrary to his wishes, Silas seeks an end to the war with neighboring Gath.[citation needed] *Wes Studi as General Linus Abner – a counterpart to the biblical Abner, is the head of Gilboa's military.[3] Though initially loyal to the king, Abner eventually betrays Silas as he believes the king has become too 'soft'; in the episode "Brotherhood" Abner is killed by Silas for his betrayal.[11] *Sarita Choudhury as Helen Pardis – a counterpart to the biblical Rizpah, King Silas's mistress and mother of his illegitimate son. Silas attempts to offer up his relationship with Helen as a sacrifice to God in order to save his son's life, but eventually returns to her.[14] Recurring cast *Macaulay Culkin as Andrew Cross – the son of William Cross and nephew to the king, who was exiled from Gilboa for unspecified reasons, but has returned as part of a deal between Silas and William *Becky Ann Baker as Jessie Shepherd – David's mother *Tom Guiry as Ethan Shepherd – David's brother *Mark Margolis as Damien Shaw – premier of Gath *Miguel Ferrer as General Mallick – head of Gath military *Michael Crane as Chancellor Marcus Hanson *Brian Cox as Vesper Abaddon – the former King of Carmel *John Greenway chief economist at Shiloh National Bank *Reed Birney as Press Minister Forsythe *Marlyne Afflack as Thomasina – the efficient palace secretary and aide-de-camp *Steve Rosen as Perry Straussler – court historian and biographer of King Silas *Michael Arden as Joseph Lasile – Jack's clandestine boyfriend *Leslie Bibb as Katrina Ghent – socialite and new Minister of Information *Joel Garland as Klotz – member of the Royal Guard *Jason Antoon as Boyden – member of the Royal Guard *Kadin George as Seth – King Silas' illegitimate son *Michael Stahl-David as Paul Lash – Michelle's partner in her health care plan *Kathleen Mealia as Lucinda Wolfsen – one of Jack's girlfriends from a famous upper-class family. *Josh Berresford as King's Own – one of the King's special police guards.